


saturday night and we in the spot

by awkwardedgeworth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardedgeworth/pseuds/awkwardedgeworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bokuto-san," Akaashi says as he crouches, "we have to practice this morning. It would be nice if you would stand up and participate."</p>
<p>"Nghhh."</p>
<p>"Come on. I'll toss to you." Akaashi puts out his bait, easing when Bokuto gives a sigh and starts tugging his knee pads back up. "Thank you-"</p>
<p>"You're lucky you're so pretty." The ace mumbles, probably to himself. But Akaashi hears it loud and clear, and he chokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	saturday night and we in the spot

**Author's Note:**

> so obviously i'm doing my chem lab report since i'm posting this hAHA 
> 
> okay rant of the day (i'm sorry if you're reading this i just need to get this out): physics is killing me, pre calc is bad and i wanna bash my head on the closest brick wall in chem. the regrets i have for taking three academics this semester is strong. it's all nUMBERS AND I WANT TO CRY. okay end rant/
> 
> tbh this was suppose to be a fic of akaashi getting fed up with bokuto picking him up and swinging him like a little kid so he gets back at him but somehow i haven't delivered that. enjoy this... thing i've created

 

 

 

It all starts the day Akaashi first joins Fukurodani's men's volleyball team.

 

Unlike the other first years, Akaashi keeps away from the pack, choosing to run his warm up laps by himself and volleying to the wall instead of a partner. He doesn't have any friends here- not yet anyway. It's only been two days since the semester started and Akaashi has to remember to swerve his body to the other side of the neighborhood instead of his old school.

 

"YOU! FIRST YEAR!"

 

Akaashi catches the ball with a sense of dread at the loud voice and spins, seeing a second year (was he the captain?) with outrageously spiked hair and a million watt grin that can probably generate the school's annual electricity consumption. He shrinks. "...Yes?"

 

"You look like a setter! You're a setter right? Oh- crap. I forgot to introduce myself- I'm Bokuto Koutarou! Your captain and ace!" Fukurodani's captain reaches for his hand and rattles Akaashi's arm socket with enough force that he nearly drops the ball on the floor. "I'm sixteen! And my favorite animals are owls but I also love dalmatians and sea otters! But owls are my favorite! I'm in class 2-3 and FUKURODANI IS GOING TO SLAY SHIRATORIZAWA AND WE'RE GONNA GO GET THE BANNER AND NATIONAL TITLE THIS YEAR!"

 

A second year with blond hair and a particular sly smirk waltz into their conversation, saving Akaashi's ears. "Bokuto is very loud. And excited. Excuse him."

 

"It's...not a problem." Akaashi says warily, eyes flickering between his two upperclassmen. 

 

Konoha smacks Bokuto's head. "Look. You're scaring our new setter away."

 

"Setter? AHA I  _was_ right!" Bokuto blocks Konoha's arm. "And you're the one who said he looks light enough to be 150 pounds man!"

 

"Feh. You can't even lift those dumbbells we used in the morning."

 

The captain's eyes narrows, and before Akaashi realizes, he's plucked off the ground by two strong arms as vertigo assaults him and he hears Bokuto hoot, "See- I can  **so** lift a hundred and fifty pounds!"

 

Konoha snickers under his breath, "When's the wedding, you two?"

 

Bokuto finally realizes how everyone has stopped practicing passing to their partners and are staring openly at them. Akaashi feels his neck grow hot with irritation, and taps insistently on Bokuto's hands that are squeezing the life out of his waist. "Excuse me, Bokuto-san, you've embarrassed me enough. You can let me go."

 

When practice is over that day, Akaashi wonders if he should really stay in the team or quit.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He stays, and he regrets his decision.

 

Morning practices were especially hard on the current seniors and his sleepy captain who's nodding off every five seconds. Their libero, Komi, attempts to revive him multiple times, but each day the sky gets darker in the mornings, it's an absolute nightmare to have their ace fully functioning.

 

"Can you wake the owl up?" Konoha comes up to him one day, cheeks flushed from trying to heave Bokuto from his slumped position on the floor as Washio continues to tug his arms. "Like  _please_. I think he's somewhat intimidated by you- and well, he's still a little jumpy with what he's done during the first practice. So can you like, _I don't know_ , slap him awake so we can get going with three on three?"

 

Akaashi warily gives Konoha a look. "...I'll try."

 

"Good, good!"

 

Washio gives him plenty of space when he hurries to the ace, who's blearily trying to blink in the gym. Bokuto almost looks cute, if it weren't for the toothpaste smudged on his chin and the cowlick hanging over his forehead. "Bokuto-san," Akaashi says as he crouches, "we have to practice this morning. It would be nice if you would stand up and participate."

 

"Nghhh."

 

"Come on. I'll toss to you." Akaashi puts out his bait, easing when Bokuto gives a sigh and starts tugging his knee pads back up. "Thank you-"

 

"You're lucky you're so pretty." The ace mumbles, probably to himself. But Akaashi hears it loud and clear, and he chokes. Bokuto's head snaps up and then it's like reliving their first encounter. Bokuto turns a beet red color and the first years starts giggling at them. " _Wa-Wait wait wait I- I didn't!-_ "

 

Konoha proves to be a true asshole, much like the captain of the other Tokyo school with hair equally as weird as Bokuto's. "You think Akaashi's pretty, Bokuto? My, how  _forward_ of you!"

 

"Konoha you dick! I didn't say that! UGH STOP IT!"

 

Komi tugs at Akaashi's sleeves, winking. "We're here if you need us, Akaashi."

 

And for the nth time since the school year started, Akaashi wonders if it was a smart decision to remain in Fukurodani's volleyball team.

 

 

 

 

 

Bokuto makes it a point to pick Akaashi up after every single game they've won, practice matches or not. Akaashi accepts it with a resigned sigh as Bokuto's hands wrap around his waist, lifting him up.

 

"WE WON!" Bokuto yells right into his ear, sweat trailing down his neck as Konoha cheers along with Komi behind them. "AKAASHI WE WON!"

 

"I heard you the first time." He says with a small smile, still being suspended in the air. "Good work, Bokuto-san."

 

Bokuto's cheeks flushes prettily and Akaashi halts his thinking process. His brain shuts down and all he can compute is,  _did I just think of our ace as pretty?_

On the way home, when everyone is knocked out on the bus with only the managers energetic enough to talk in low voices, Akaashi droops in his seat and looks to his right.

 

Bokuto isn't exactly pretty. Pretty is an adjective for an object that is pleasing to the eyes, almost like aesthetic, but Bokuto is not pretty. At least not now. There's drool coming out of the corner of his mouth and his horns are wilting towards his hairline. The streetlamps whizzing past the windows illuminates the smoothness of his cheeks, and Akaashi feels a sense of dread pooling in his stomach.

 

And then he thinks of how Bokuto looked so happy to lift him around, and the flushes and snappy retorts to Konoha's and Kuroo's teasing. And the hugs and fist bumps and noogies during practices. And the quick, darting looks that he catches when Bokuto passes his classroom, and of the trips to the sports store in Shibuya for the team's knee pads and athletic tapes. Then he thinks of how he acts himself- how he enjoys running errands for the team and the study sessions at Bokuto's house with his family, how the ace sleeps with his head buried in his textbook, lashes casting long shadows in the early morning as Akaashi wakes up.

 

Oh.

 

Akaashi hollowly laughs, rubbing his nose bridge with two fingers as Bokuto's head falls onto his shoulder.

 

He's in love with his captain.

 

 

 

 

 

Kuroo and Bokuto leers at him during training camp, loading Akaashi's plate with more food that the average person should be able to humanly consume. "You look pretty thin, Akaashi. We wouldn't want to win by default. You don't lift do you?" Kuroo cackles, setting down his tray with them as Taketora and Tanaka fight over the last few pieces of friend tofu a table over.

 

"I can't eat this much." His stomach aches just by looking at it. But then again, it's been doing funny things ever since  **the revelation**.

 

"You're right. I think Bokuto just eats your share along with his."

 

The noodles drop out of Bokuto's mouth, falling back into the udon broth as Akaashi grimaces. "Uh-  _rude_ , Kuroo. If you're trying to call me fat-"

 

"You're the one who said it."

 

"-I'm not. It's 'cuz of these muscles." The ace of Fukurodani proudly flexes his biceps, wiggling his brows, and Akaashi thinks that their ace is very,  _very_ simple minded. A simple minded idiot whom he loves. "I'll arm wrestle you after dinner. Do you even lift, bro?"

 

"Yeah?" Kuroo smirks, putting his chopsticks down on his soup bowl, and Akaashi stops transferring tofus to Bokuto's bowl. "Go lift Akaashi up."

 

" _Bokuto-san if you pick me up-_ " Akaashi gives a little strangled yelp when Bokuto easily lifts him out of his chair by his armpits. The heat he's feeling across is face is definitely from Bokuto's large, warm hands and not from the ace who throws him up a little so he can hold his waist. Akaashi dangles there like a puppy as Bokuto shoots Kuroo a triumphant grin.

 

"See? I can so lift-"

 

_Click._

Bokuto drops Akaashi without warning and the setter stumbles, feeling needles shoot up his legs as Bokuto chases Kuroo around the cafeteria, yelling about privacy and respect. Akaashi wants to sink right into the floor. Konoha and Komi are shooting him a shit eating grin worthy of Kuroo's. All he wanted was a quiet high school life. What has he done to be reduced to a babysitter in charge of his captain, who, he has to add, is a year  _older_.

 

"Do you ever wonder what you've done wrong in your past life?" He says to Sawamura Daichi in the hot tub after practice.

 

Karasuno's captain shakes his head, looking alarmingly at him. "No."

 

Akaashi sighs, before taking a deep breath and dunking his head under the hot water.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's pitch black, the stars twinkling above them as they leave Fukurodani's gym after their short meeting of passing the semi-finals. Bokuto is still whizzing around the school, jumping and being a bother as his whoops echoes through the school grounds. Akaashi tugs him back by his jersey, bowing to their coach and the managers before walking his way to his house as they split ways with reminders to sleep well tonight and to eat a big breakfast tomorrow.

 

"Hey! Hey! Look, Akaashi! The sky is really pretty!" Bokuto laughs, head tilted back with the wind brushing his horns lightly. The ace points his finger towards the brightest star twinkling. "What do you think that one is? The North Star?"

 

"I wouldn't know." Akaashi says in an amusing tone, but he continues to walk, passing a park where Bokuto runs to the fountain still gushing with water. "Maybe you should ask Oikawa-san from Aoba Johsai."

 

Bokuto slumps onto the bench, still looking up at the stars. "Tomorrow we'll be versing Nekoma."

 

"After Nekoma is Shiratorizawa."

 

"I'm a little nervous." His captain confesses, huffing so much his frame deflates. Akaashi sits down next to him, their knees grazing. "Shiratorizawa is a powerhouse and they've won the banner for a good three years in a row-"

 

"Weren't it you who said you'll take us to Nationals?"

 

"Well, yeah-"

 

"Then I believe in you." He says simply, closing his eyes to the dark blue sky and cosmic sand above him. "You're a capable captain. Give yourself some credit."

 

His captain turns quiet after that, mulling over Akaashi's words as he continues to rest his eyes. His muscles are still burning with acid from their two straight wins. They often have small talks like this- the park is relatively close to Fukurodani and Akaashi is comfortable with Bokuto. He's just happy spending time with Bokuto. 

" _Akaashi_."

 

He opens his eyes, "Yes?-"

 

There's the slightest pressure on his mouth and a whiff of Bokuto's hair gel before the ace pulls back, eyes wide as he bends to have his head align with Akaashi's.

 

"Was that a kiss?"

 

"...Yes." Bokuto looks down, cheeks darkening. "I can't hold it in...you're always really pretty and awesome. And I really like your tosses and how you're so helpful to the first years even though they're such brats this year. I like the times we spend studying, even though you have to tutor me in Classical Literature. The sleepovers were the best- your family is so nice to me. And you're- do you know how amazing you are? You're so grounded and I like your level headed-ness. I hear the girls saying how they'd be lucky to have you as a boyfriend and Kuroo's been a pushy idiot and Konoha's the same and you seem to just complete me-"

 

"Are you confessing to me?" He asks.

 

Bokuto turns red from his forehead to where his neck disappears underneath the collar of his shirt. " _Yes!_  I like you! You're an amazing person and I like your tosses! Date me god damn it!"

 

And a throaty little chuckle spills from his mouth. The confession sounds more like a desperate order, but he reaches for Bokuto's hand (Bokuto eyes widens and he squeaks in surprise), "Okay, Bokuto-san. How does Saturday sound?"

 

"Saturday sounds fantastic." Bokuto laughs giddily, burying his face into Akaashi's jersey. "Ah fuck, I owe Kuroo five hundred yen now. You're crazy."

 

"Crazy for you."

 

"Oh my god you're not allowed to be that smooth."

 

"Only for you." Akaashi bites his bottom lip as he feels Bokuto's cheeks go aflame. "Sorry, sorry. I'm twitchy too."

 

Bokuto sneaks a quick kiss to his cheek, and they stand around the fountain as the nearby streetlights start to flicker on. "Can I try something, Bokuto-san?"

 

"Sure?"

 

Akaashi nods. "Lift your arms up." Bokuto does as he say, his confused expression being replaced by surprise when he grips the ace's waist and lifts him, tilting his head up for a kiss. Bokuto laughs into his kiss, and Akaashi lowers him down, ignoring Konoha's obvious blond mop and Komi's hair sticking out of a bush. 

 

"Nice." Bokuto grins, the corner of his eyes crinkling slightly from the force of his laugh. "Do it again."

 

And Akaashi complies.

 

**Author's Note:**

> does anyone know a good jazz vocal song? i need it for the next bokuaka fic :D something with a piano accompaniment b/c akaashi's gonna be jazz singer bokuto's accompanist but of course there's terrible flirting and asshole kuroo and lev included in it


End file.
